The invention relates to a water-conducting household appliance, in particular a dishwasher or washing machine.
Water-conducting household appliances have feed and drain hoses for connection to a water supply network, which hoses are connected during installation of an appliance by a customer or by an installer.
In a generic water-conducting household appliance, at least one water line, in particular a drain hose, leading out of the household appliance is provided, via which water line the waste water is pumped out of the appliance, for example into a house's waste-water disposal system. The drainage line must be laid in as defined a manner as possible inside the household appliance, as vibrations may be transferred through any contact with other components and a vibration noise may arise as a result.
In the generic household appliance, the drain hose is strain-relieved on the inside of the appliance by means of retaining clips so that in the event of pulling forces being applied during installation of the appliance no accidental dismounting of the drain hose can occur. In addition, the drain hose leads out of the appliance for an installation length, which is left in order for the plumber or customer to connect the drain hose to the water supply network.
The line end of the drain hose which leads out of the appliance is not pre-positioned in a fixed manner in the household appliance described hereinabove, which leads to problems at the factory end, particularly in line production. For example, the household appliances conveyed along a production line are for testing purposes connected to a testing device, in order for test water to be pumped out of the household appliance via the drain hose. For this to be done, the line end of the drain hose has to be connected to a contacting piece of the testing device. For the testing of the household appliance known from the prior art, the drain hose is detected manually in a manner which is costly in production engineering terms and then positioned correspondingly on the contacting piece.